The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The supply of fluids such as oil, gas, and water, among others, from a supply, e.g., an oil well or a water reservoir, requires transfer of such fluids by conduits or the like. Maintaining a free or unrestricted flow of the fluids within the conduits is often necessary, in addition to maintaining the fluid at or above a certain temperature. Presently, an electric heater in the form of a cable or a tape, known in the art as a “heat trace,” is commonly used around the conduits to provide heat to the conduits and thus to the fluids. Additionally, the conduits and the heat traces are sometimes surrounded by a thermal insulation jacket to reduce heat loss to the surrounding environment.
Heat trace cables are a popular means for heating such fluid conduits due to their relative simplicity and low cost. Generally, heat trace cables are disposed along the length of the conduits or wrapped around the conduits and are fastened at regular intervals with bands, retaining straps or any other suitable fasteners, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,780 to Montierth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,838 to Barth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,277 to Montierth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,577 to Leavines, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,837 to Horner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,416 to Johnson, and U.S. Pat. Reissue No. 29,332 to Bilbro. Fastening heat trace cables to the pipe or conduit has proven to be time consuming and burdensome, particularly for replacement of utility lines and continuous manufacturing processes, among others, where time is of the essence.
To expedite the replacement of utility lines, U.S. Pat. No. 8,792,200 proposes a pre-fabricated heat-traced pipe, wherein a pipe to be heated, a heat trace, and a connector for electrically connecting the heat trace to a power source are cured and integrally formed beforehand and inventoried before a need for replacing an old pipe arises. While this prefabricated pipe saves some time with respect to replacement of utility lines, it requires a custom-made heat-traced pipe, thereby increasing undesirable inventory space and manufacturing and maintenance costs.